banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gailid
Gailid grew up in the Old Quarter area of Mos Eisley. His family was too poor to afford a last name. Gailid's mother worked five jobs, going straight for 29 hours a day and grabbing five minute naps every two hours. Despite feeding Gailid and his seventeen siblings, she was able to save enough money to send him to Junior College. While there, Gailid learned a knack for numbers. He didn't particularly like them, but he knew his way around a calculator better than almost anyone in Mos Eisley. He quickly found work as an accountant, but then found an opening at the local tax office. Gailid's rough and tumble beginnings got him stuck in the Tax Collector position. Having to shake people down for tax money wasn't exactly where Gailid had hoped his life would lead. Then one day he had to go to Barada's house and collect 4 years worth of backtaxes. Barada lived in a meager shack, with a broken down speeder in front. The only other person living with him was his four year old son. As soon as Gailid saw the boy, he knew he couldn't take anything away from this man. Instead, they drank beers together and Barada showed him how he was fixing up the old speeder. Gailid realized he knew absolutely nothing about fixing up engines, but he was immediately in love with the idea. A mechanic's life was the one he'd always dreamed of! Barada informed him that there was a mechanic position open at Jabba's Palace, and maybe if he took a little below the expected pay rate, he could bring Gailid on as an assistant. The two new chums quickly set off to check into Jabba's Job Fair. They of course got the jobs, and Jabba was happy to give them both a decent rate. They also were able to get lodgings in the immense palace, and of course Barada was able to bring along his son, Gaskell. They were only working there a week before Luke Skywalker showed up to free his friends. Gailid was still settling in and getting used to things at the Palace, learning the ropes and procedures and such, when Jabba demanded everyone pile into the Sail Barge and go watch Skywalker get tossed in a big beak in the sand. Gailid didn't see the appeal, but Jabba signed the checks. Barada was stuck on the Escort Skiff, while Gailid just kinda hung out on the Sail Barge. Every once in a while they'd giggle while waving at each other. Ah, the open desert air. It was a man's life working for The Hutt. Then of course Skywalker got hold of a lightsaber and just flipped out. Within a few seconds, Luke had killed everyone on both Skiffs and was making his way to the Sail Barge. Gailid had seen Barada be killed by the Jedi maniac, and all he could think of now was little Gaskell alone at the Palace. He had to get back there and raise the little Klatooinian for his dear friend of over a week, Barada. He would jump overboard and slide down the front of the Sail Barge, then he could run over to the Escort Skiff, now empty, and ride it back to the Palace. After that, well, he may just have to go back to the Tax office for a time. He had someone else to think about now. This is what went through his head right before Luke jumped onto the Sail Barge deck and sliced his Lightsaber through Gailid's stomach. Gailid instinctively jumped back, but was still cut in his abdomen. He fell backward over the railing and slid down the front of the Barge. The Barge was so baked in the suns that it actually blistered Gailid's ass before he even hit the sand. And talk about hot. His seared intestines fell out all over the sand, distressing Gailid to no end as he tried to scoop his sandy innards back inside himself. He looked up, and swore he could see Skywalker winking at him before going to kill a Gamorrean. Gailid stayed in the sand, slowly feeling his life slip away. He realized his biggest regret was never being able to buy a last name for his mother. She'd done so much for him. Then the Sail Barge exploded, and a large piece of debris finished Gailid off. Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker